


【弑神】番外 -- 五次羽生想要渎神，四次他成功了。

by thriller6767



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Yuzuru Hanyu/Evgeni Plushenko - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriller6767/pseuds/thriller6767
Summary: 柚普。非常OOC，非常雷。是噗噗的柚普大作【弑神】的衍生一共五个小部分





	【弑神】番外 -- 五次羽生想要渎神，四次他成功了。

暴雨走得像来时那样快。

普鲁申科呻吟着，抬手揉了揉自己的眼睛。他在沙发上扭过身，黑黑的一个轮廓，声音有些发哑：“……羽生？”

“是我。”羽生在黑暗中不着痕迹地抹净泪痕：“您喝醉了，我把您送回来。您上床去睡吧。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
普鲁申科静静地看了他一阵，时间长到让羽生怀疑他是否察觉到了那个吻，可他的噗噜sama只是突然黏黏糊糊地吵着要去洗澡。

“那个，您喝醉了，”羽生急忙打着手势，两个人本来用英语交流就很蹩脚，“喝醉洗澡，不太好。”

可是话音刚落，方才软倒在沙发上的人仿佛突然做了什么决定一般，扯掉T桖后，就像踩着棉花一般闪了浴室。

 

“普鲁桑，你还好吗？”羽生坐立不安地等了好一会儿，可是淅淅沥沥的水声淋得他更加心焦。普鲁桑的意思是要自己留下来吗？羽生不敢肖想，要是自己误会了，等普鲁申科洗完澡发现他还傻坐在这里，那不是尴尬得要冒烟了吗？

羽生忍不住扬起脸，拍拍脸颊，像是虾蟹浸在了热水里。他站起来愣愣的整理起普鲁桑随手扔下的上衣，酒店浴室的玻璃门里热气潮气蒸腾成模糊的围栏，只能看见浅浅的人影。雨天的潮气儿顺着窗户缝隙摸进来，寒凉之气丝丝入骨，谈不上提神醒脑，倒是催的人燥热难耐。

“普鲁桑，那个，您喝醉了，别洗……”  
水声戛然而止。

一个模糊的人影停在水雾迷蒙的玻璃门前，指尖跳着舞，圆润的指腹滑动着水珠，抹出一个羽毛的形状，露出一双似醉酒又似清醒的蓝眼睛，湿漉漉的，成了这溟濛的玻璃门上唯一的真实。

羽生脑袋发晕，仿佛被睛明下了符咒。  
呵，我傻吗？他嘲笑自己像个不懂风情的傻瓜，这明明白白是个邀请。

可那个人真的清楚在做什么吗？真的清楚羽生要做什么吗？  
我想撕碎你。羽生想。把你钉在地上，像楔子，像制作蝴蝶标本那样。到那时我将是你唯一能看见的东西。如果你因疼痛而哭泣颤抖那么我将吻去你的眼泪。你不知道我都想做些什么，你不会明白，连我自己都不明白。

羽生将那枚戒指带到中指上，猛地推开那扇真理之门。

热尼亚身上还站着水汽，皮肤红彤彤的，腰间欲盖弥彰挂着毛巾。他本以为门口犹豫的青年会慌得更拿不定主意，继续说着让他小心醉酒不要洗了之类的傻话。可门突然被大力推开，差点砸到他的头，还来不及防备，就被青年一把捉住手，水雾蒸腾中他睁大眼睛看着从未在面前展示过凌厉一面的青年，后者垂落的刘海铺洒在眼前，黑眼睛紧紧盯着猎物。

结弦懒得管两个人之间的身高差，扑上去吻他。一手扣住那人的后颈，另一只手摩挲在他软软的腰肉上，似乎那里是热尼亚的敏感之处，热水澡混着酒意弄得浑身燥热无比，被结弦凉凉的手一路探到赤裸裸的后腰，他忍不住在一个又一个湿吻之间颤抖起来。

热尼亚已经有一段时间没有过性爱了，男性女性都没有，他不停地在商演间奔走，没时间和人培养感情，或者回俄罗斯去见他的那些露水情人。身体显然到了一个零界点，稍稍撩拨就头昏脑发热，指尖软绵绵地纠缠着结弦的黑发，身上的燥热被那双冰冰凉凉的手一激，汇成一股邪火噼里啪啦直窜鼠蹊。

结弦平时只会害羞地抿嘴一笑的薄唇如今正大肆展开攻势，23岁的青年早就不是第一次相见时的小豆芽，知道怎样让他快乐。亲吻间，青年笑着咬着热尼亚的下巴，双手探索着自己妄想已久的背脊，软软肉肉的，皮肤上交错着疤痕。

青年向上看去，那双蓝眼睛像是威尼斯产的玻璃珠子，睫毛湿漉漉的，带着容忍的笑意，仿佛完全知道他辛辛苦苦藏匿着的小心思。

“我不是小孩子了。” 对这个人莫名的怒气让结弦性致高涨，仿佛给了他正当理由去进行那些或狂放或热辣的幻想，而不只是孩子般黏黏腻腻的亲吻。青年猛地发力把人压在玻璃门上，脑海中幻想着热尼亚的肩胛骨，热尼亚的挺翘的屁股，还有那个带着伤疤的后腰，肉体和满是水雾的玻璃挤成一团，情色地让结弦想立刻射在他的背上。

“唔……好冷，”热尼亚潮湿的呼吸吐在耳边，像是一群阴郁的蝴蝶略过，一只手搭着青年人瘦却满是肌肉的腰，另一只隔着运动裤抚摸了两下，在年轻人猛地抽气声中，把两个人高涨的欲望紧紧贴在一起。

热尼亚自己那欲盖弥彰的毛巾没有半点遮挡的作用，结弦这才注意到年长的男人也已经小帐篷高高挺立，短短的毛巾刚刚遮住大腿根，若是转过身来，这小毛巾都估计盖不住那个挺翘的屁股。青年想象着自己如同撕扯掉神像的薄纱一般，扯掉那条碍事的毛巾，让那总是在冰场上扭来扭去的屁股上添满红红的指印。

忧伤、爱与愤怒都是经年被囚禁住的，而今它们响应着诱惑，在笼中开始躁动。  
他在亵渎他的神祗。  
就算神只是怜悯，只是无聊，只是好奇，他也甘之如饴，因为——

神是他的了，即使是在这短暂的一刻。更何况，结弦自己也已经登上神坛，又有什么好畏惧的呢？

热尼亚却侧脸亲吻青年的脸颊，仿佛察觉到后者波涛汹涌的负面感情，“太冷了，我们去床上吧。”

……  
初春的被窝还带着些潮气。  
热尼亚歪着头坐在床尾，仰头直直看进青年的眼睛里，手指勾住运动裤的绳结，缓慢地扯开。结弦面色上的阴霾收敛下去，浓密的睫毛在玉白色的面颊上投下阴影，浅浅喘着气，手指仿佛勾勒雕塑一般在耳侧和脖子上流连，热尼亚稍稍偏过头，舌尖扫过小指，又把整个指尖卷进嘴里，轻轻地咬着。

青年仿佛触电一般猛地把手缩回来，眼里嘴里手心里都是他，连空气里都填满了此时该说的情话。结弦脱下自己的上衣，附身去亲吻年长的男人，捉住他的手扣在一起，两个人都倒在酒店里那樟脑味儿的床单上。

“普噜桑……” 青年的耳语带着鼻音，全部都化在热融融的吻里。

热尼亚显然被这娴熟的吻法吃了一惊，平日见到结弦和同龄女选手一起玩的时候，青年大大方方，总是很难和男女情色挂钩。他低喘呜咽着，吮吸舔咬对方的下唇企图扳回一局，结弦冰凉的手游走在他红扑扑的皮肤上，仿佛刚刚注意到那个半挂着的毛巾一般，手指探进去流连在小腹。

普鲁申科半侧着身子，全身唯一的遮羞布也飞到了床底下，慢慢地用膝盖内侧磨蹭着青年人的精瘦赤裸的腰腹。他全身在结弦眼下完全敞开，不知是酒意消融了羞耻心，还是因为神性的阴影本就是蓬勃性欲。 最为让凡人动容的，不就是圣女的放浪吗？

半勃起的性器蛰伏在丛丛毛发里，他皮肤白，肿胀的龟头也是粉褐色，马眼下方被撑开的包皮堆叠了一小块。热尼亚自己伸手拨弄着那蘑菇头上方敏感的褶皱，又把手探下去抚摸茎身下的肉棱。

青年踢掉裤子，跪坐在男人的双腿间，“普鲁桑……”

“叫热尼亚。”

“……嗯，热尼亚，”青年伸手玩弄着对方的乳头，看着男人一副自娱自乐得好不开心的样子笑起来，“那热尼亚，上一次做爱是什么时候？”说着，还坏心眼地拧了一把。

“……？女人嘛？两个月了吧？”热尼亚半闭着眼睛，本已经酥酥麻麻地飘到外太空的思绪又坠了回来，蓝眼睛雾蒙蒙，仿佛一眼就看透了青年像是氢气球一样脆弱的安全感泡泡。“至于男人嘛——”

他可以拖长了调子，调情一般握住两人湿润得亮闪闪的性器揉了好几下，“你猜？” 他咬着嘴唇，好奇青年会作何反应的挑衅样子明明白白写在脸上。

结弦懒得接话，打开男人握住性器的手，张嘴含住热尼亚饱胀的顶端，舌头在敏感的马眼戳刺着。年长的男人显然没料到这一招，本来就敏感得不得了，哪里受得了这一遭？他发出一声梗在喉咙里的呻吟，手指颤动着，猛地后仰挺腰把性器送得更深。

下半身如同泡在温热的泥澡里一般，灵魂不停地下陷。结弦没有为人口交的经验，过往的女伴有做过，他现学现卖，担忧自己的牙齿刮擦到敏感的柱身，所以只是浅浅地含着，用舌头抚弄整个龟头，手指抚摸着男人沉甸甸的睾丸。

可就这半吊子的技术，热尼亚也享受得直拱腰，摇晃着屁股希望能被照顾到更多地方，快感积累到一定地步，可热尼亚又不想这么简单地迎来第一波高潮。他半阖着眼睛，舌尖探出一小节向上勾着，无人亲吻的嘴唇只能自己舔舐，双手十指张开又慢慢合拢在床单上刮搔。

他捧起结弦的脸颊，青年的红扑扑的小嘴半张着，配上被揉乱的黑发，倒是又显得纯洁无辜起来。热尼亚倾身吻过去，放慢节奏一点一点吻着。

“唔，翻过去。”  
青年的手扣住男人最近肉起来的腰，费了不少力气才从着令人头昏脑发热的甜吻中逃出来，命令一般叫男人翻过身去。那天出现在梦境中的金发和背脊成了现实，却五彩斑斓得像是吃了毒蘑菇，总要付出梦想成真的代价。

男人的性器显然被憋到了一个程度，又忍着不想射出去，他从酒店的镜子里看到自己跪趴的姿势，脸上羞耻得仿佛突然着了团火，却反而烧得下腹的火球更加滚烫了。他忍不住微微喘息，摇动着屁股，龟头在床单上轻轻蹭过，带来一点舒缓的痛意。

结弦伸长了胳膊，总算从着四星级酒店的抽屉里找着了润滑液*。青年从没和男性有过关系，只是大约知道该怎么做，手一抖，薄荷味道的润滑液挤了满手，顺着指缝跌落在年长男人的腰窝上，那稠稠的液体划过伤疤，顺着背部的肌理滚落。青年仿佛受了大刺激，猛地吸了口气，舌尖临摹一般沿着那倒湿痕逗弄，激得热尼亚腰部发颤，金灿灿的脑袋埋在枕头里呜咽了几声。

“……别闹了，快点。”年长的男人似乎为自己有些控制不住的情欲感到害羞，头也不回地命令道，一想到自己正岔开双腿，坦露全部地在一个崇拜自己的后辈身下，不由羞涩起来。他后面敏感得不行，结弦的手指蘸着润滑液刚刚点在上面，热尼亚就控制不住一抖。

已经太久太久了，他已经对此道生疏得可怕。

羽生也注意到了，笑着抱着他的腰肢，嘴里的热气全喷在后腰上，“普鲁桑还想逗我呢，一下子就露馅了。” 青年仿佛因为男人的生疏而尤其兴致高涨，手指只是在入口揉摁了一番就浅浅地插了进去。润滑液把入口弄得湿漉漉的，结弦只觉得自己的手指滑进了一个紧致高热的天堂，忍不住又把中指也塞了进去。这下可把热尼亚刺激得不轻，后面还没做好准备，一下子吃进两根手指的穴口疼得紧缩起来。

但很快，薄荷润滑剂带来又辣又凉的快意，热尼亚尽量放松着身子，而结弦似乎学习到了诀窍，拇指扣在外面不停刮骚着睾丸和马眼下的那条肉筋，埋在里面的手指在肠壁上打着转。 热尼亚尾音都带着颤儿，又湿又痒的感觉自鼠蹊部蹿起，一股邪火噼里啪啦燃烧四肢百骸。他忍不住稍稍合拢双腿夹住作乱的手，又不甘心就这么败在两根手指头之下。

那湿痒之处渴望更多碰触，羽生喘着粗气，塞进三根手指抵住那一点快速摁压着，那之前还被迫咬住手指的嫩穴就不住地收缩，小口一下一下箍着指节，那景象让青年恨不得立刻插弄进去快活一把。

那浅浅的麻痒一路升级，热尼亚整个下半身都酥软的不行，绵绵的快意浮游着，一层层荡开在膝盖指尖脑海。“唔……嗯”，他呻吟着，摇摆着屁股去蹭结弦勃发的性器，“别……别等了，快进来。”

热尼亚身下被刺激得直淌水，精液和前列腺液一起冒出来，蹭在床单上。看恋慕已久的心上人被撩拨到近乎高潮，结弦也好不到哪里去，粗粗喘着气，那紫涨的性器蓄势待发，迫不及待地钻进半张着的湿润小口。

疼。

男人塌下腰尽力放松，之前被玩弄得直缩的小口被撑得毫无血色，勉勉强强吞进了龟头，那圈可怜的肌肉被撑久了不停的颤抖收缩着，肠肉蠕动又把阴茎吃进了一小节。

青年压在他身上，激动得手都在颤抖，倾身在细嫩的脖颈上非得吸出一个个红印才罢休。热尼亚的后面紧的不行，像是一个握紧的拳头一般全方位地挤压着青年的性器，比之前任何一次做爱都要爽。结弦腰上使劲儿，阴茎往里面一挺直直抵在要命的一点上。

热尼亚本就在痛与快的边缘浮沉，哪里受得了这一出，绵软的情欲此时一路炸进脑海，爽得他连窗外瓢泼大雨的都听不见了。内里的嫩肉紧紧缠住插进来的一小节，随着陡然出口的呻吟声吸气声不规则地一缩一缩。

瘙痒极了。

热尼亚控制不住地大声吸气，好痒好痒，被抵住的那一点痒极了，像闪电般沿着甬道直直窜到心尖里，又像是无数只蚂蚁啃食树木一般，星星点点的快意和瘙痒弄得他难受至极。青年被吸得舒坦，龟头肉棱刮擦着紧紧吸附的软肉，甚至把穴口边缘的红肉差点勾了出来，又坏心眼地看那小穴耐不住空虚浅浅张开又猛地缩在一起，不起任何作用地推拒着下一次入侵。

结弦平稳了一下呼吸，才大开大合地摆动腰跨，向后时稍稍沉下一点，向前时又猛地向上擦过那片极其敏感的区域，末了又后退着用龟头摩擦挑弄。许久没有经历过这样激烈快感的热尼亚连声音都变了调，完全不在乎隔音一般大声呻吟着，过载的快感如同猛浪拍击海边岩石，整个脑袋一片晕晕乎乎只剩下海潮褪去的白沫，被下一轮浪花晃得浑身发颤，他自己粗壮的阴茎没得到一点抚慰，翘在身前不停地淌水。

瘙痒到了极处，酥麻快意一股股荡开，他浑身发着颤，手指控制不住地慢慢张开又弯曲，结弦知道他快到了，忍不住和他十指相扣，把阴茎顶的更进去在穴内抵着那一点搅弄，瘙痒酥麻混在一起，整个后穴如同烧着了一般火热把青年的性器咬的醉仙欲死。

结弦喘着粗气，脑子里烧的只剩浆糊，肌肉紧绷抱着男人的腰，在痉挛一般缩紧的后穴里猛力抽插，破开层层叠叠企图闭合的软肉。内壁被摩擦得都要烧起来，偏偏之前又被薄荷风味的润滑油抹过，这让热尼亚把大腿分得更开。

青年感觉自己憋得要爆炸了，低头一边舔舐年长男人起伏的肩胛骨，一边快速抽动，死死抵住前列腺猛地射出来。热尼亚快速套弄着自己的性器，眼瞳扩大，蓝眼睛瞬间被惊人的快感带出氤氲的水雾，他死命拽住枕头，弓起身子，却仰着头，喉结上下剧烈颤动着，在手里射得一塌糊涂。

高潮后，结弦倒在他身上，随着喘气的动作彼此摩擦，两个人已经整个化在了方才的快乐里，形骸都已经成了虚无。热尼亚疲乏地侧过脸，捕捉青年的嘴唇，后者闭着眼，蹙着眉又欢愉又难过，浑身都汗津津的，汗水顺着他的锁骨一点点滑下。

结弦缓缓退出来，还没完全软下去的龟头堵在穴口又享受了好一会儿才滑出来。年长的男人浑身一颤，空虚瘙痒像是蒲公英随风飘逝的绒毛般还残留在内里刮搔，他合上双腿，被折磨得红肿的穴口甚至禁不住虚虚一夹，刺痛伴随着快意像蛇一样猛地钻探进去，叫他按耐不住拖长调子呻吟。

“唔……嗯嗯嗯-----”  
仿佛嫌弃自己丢脸，热尼亚把潮红的脸蛋又埋进臂窝里，不住喘着粗气。当性器完全脱出，他蓦地供起身子，手指死死扣住结弦的手。

没了阴茎填充，后穴里面溢出来的精液和体液湿湿哒哒地流出来，混着少许红丝，这个床单是彻底毁了。

青年意犹未尽地喘息着，得到最心爱之人的眩晕劲儿还没过，性欲又再次燃起了小火苗。结弦盯着那还未合拢的后穴吞吐浊液，那被折磨过头的可怜地方被他手指一拉，立刻颤颤巍巍地合拢示威，又被他蛮力扯开，内里的软绵穴肉被捣成了深红色，沾染了黏黏糊糊的精液。

看上去又湿又软，真想再进去一探那销魂极乐窝……

外面雨渐渐小了，房间里闷热起来，开了空调也满是精液的腥臊味。

丝丝浮游的快感还残留脑海，四肢百骸都酥麻软无力，热尼亚翻过身和青年十指相扣，昏黄的灯光衬得结弦的面部线条更加柔软起来，方才凌厉的青年面色渐渐绵软下来，仿佛在担忧着什么。

是啊，渎神之人只顾得眼前的舒服，哪里管得着之后洪水滔天。

结弦忍不住翻了个白眼，感叹自己思前顾后像个老头子。青年紧紧搂着男人软软的腰，在后者疑惑的眼神中，狠狠吧唧了一下对方的嘴唇，“最喜欢普鲁桑了！”


End file.
